Returning for the Last Time
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Okay, this is one of my very first fanfics for digimon EVER! so please be gentle....anyway, it's about why then Gekomon...(is it the Gekomon or Nunemon??? *shrugs*) called Hikari, Queen Hikari...*please r&r*
1. The Crests Regain Their Glow

digi

****

Returning for the Last Time

Prologue: The Crests Regain Their Glow

"Takeru?" 

"Yes, Hikari?"

"I want to go back…"

"But that's almost impossible,"

"I know…but I can't forget what the Nunemon called me when we were fighting the Dark Masters and Warumonzimon,"

"Yeah…I know. That was kind of weird. And I feel like I don't belong here anymore,"

"TAKERU! HIKARI! DINNER!" a voice called.

"Coming!" Takeru called. Yamato, Taichi, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Koushirou, Miyako, and Iori were having a barbecue at Taichi and Hikari's new house. They had moved just down the street from Takeru and Yamato so they had all become even closer than they had been before. Especially Takeru and Hikari. 

"What were you two doing?" Yamato asked as they walked back to the porch from behind a tree.

"Oh, nothing," Hikari replied. Yamato knew that his brother had the biggest crush on Hikari, but Takeru was too afraid he'd loose her friendship if he told her. Takeru was jealous, because he also knew that Daisuke had a crush on Hikari, and whenever he was going to tell her that he liked her, he always showed up.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Sora said. Sora had been dating Yamato for a while and Taichi had first been angry with her and Yamato. But soon got over it and started dating Mimi. Joe and Koushirou didn't date. They were both too busy with school and computers. Daisuke was still chasing after Hikari, even though he knew that Miyako liked him. And Iori, well he was just Iori. Hikari and Takeru took their food and sat down on the porch steps. They were about to start talking when Daisuke sat down between them. Takeru didn't know that Hikari felt the same way about him, they never had the chance to tell each other. 

"Daisuke…can I talk to you for a minute?" Miyako asked him.

"Uh…yeah, sure," he said as he got up to talk to her. Hikari motioned for Takeru to follow her into her bedroom.

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked him as she shut her door.

"Um…well…I," he started to say but was interrupted by a beeping from her computer. When Hikari walked over to it and turned on the monitor an animated image of an old man was flashing.

"What is it Hikari?" Takeru asked her.

"Go get Koushirou and the others," she said as she sat down. When her room was filled with all of the digidestined children, she opened the file from Genai. 

'_Greetings digidestined. I hate to do this to you, but another evil force has appeared in the Digital World and we need Hikari to defeat her."_

"But why Hikari?" Taichi asked. 

__

'You're probably wondering why only Hikari can defeat the evil. I can't explain it until you are all in Digiworld. I must warn you, you may never be able to return to your world after this,'

"What do we do?" Miyako asked. 

"I need to go back…I just know it has something to do with the Nunemon," Hikari stated.

"But that means you'll be stuck there, forever," Daisuke stated.

"I know,"

"Hikari, what do you want to do?" Taichi asked her.

"I want to go back," she replied.

"I'll go with you," Sora said.

"So will I," Mimi stated.

"I don't want to go back," Iori said shyly.

"Why not?" Jou asked him.

"Well, I just don't want to stay there is all," he replied.

"I think the original Chosen Children should go," Takeru stated.

"What? No way are you cutting me out of this," Daisuke said.

"Takeru's right. We'll need to have some of us stay here in the real world in case the dimensional rift reopens and evil Digimon start to come through again," Hikari said. She sorted through her drawer and pulled out her old digivice. 

"You kept that?" Iori asked.

"Yes…I kept all of the other's digivices too, here," she said handing the digivices to the original digidestined children. 

"Crest of Courage…"

"Crest of Friendship…"

"Crest of Love…"

"Crest of Sincerity…"

"Crest of Knowledge…"

"Crest of Reliability…"

"Crest of Hope…"

"Crest of Light…" all of the children said. A rainbow of lights circled up around the digidestined and they vanished, leaving Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke standing in Hikari's bedroom.


	2. Return

digi1

****

Chapter 1; Return

"Hikari…are you okay?" Takeru asked as he helped her up off of the ground.

"I'm okay…what about you guys?" she asked.

"Fine," Mimi said.

"I hope I didn't break my laptop," Koushirou stated.

"Let's find…" Yamato started to say but was interrupted by a sound coming from the bushes to his right. 

"Who's there? You'd better come out!" Taichi yelled. As if on command six Digimon fell out onto the ground. 

"Augumon?" Taichi asked the little orange dinosaur.

"Yep…it's me, we saw the dimensional rift open and came to see if it was you guys," Augumon replied.

"Koushirou!" Tentomon said as he jumped into Koushirou's arms. 

"Hey Tentomon!" he said.

"Yamato!"

"Gabumon!"

"Mimi…is that you?" Palmon asked the girl with pink hair.

"Oh, Palmon…I missed you so much," Mimi said as she hugged her friend.

"Gomamon!" Joe said as the otter like Digimon jumped onto his head.

"I missed you Jou," he said.

"Sora…you really did come back again!" Biyomon said as she hugged Sora's legs.

"I told you I would," she said picking her up and hugging her. Takeru and Hikari looked sad towards the bushes.

"Where's Patamon?"

"And Gatomon?" they asked the other Digimon. 

"Right here!" two voices said as they dropped down onto Takeru and Hikari's heads. 

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"We missed you guys," Patamon said.

"I knew you'd come back, I just knew you'd save us," Gatomon said.

"Save you from what?" Taichi asked.

"Ladymyotismon," Gabumon replied. 

"That doesn't sound good," Joe said.

"It's not, she's taken over the Nunemon kingdom," Tentomon said. 

"Nunemon…" Hikari whispered.

"Hikari…what's wrong?" Yamato asked her. 

"We should get going…Genai is waiting for you all," Biyomon said.

"Okay…let's go," Sora said. Hikari walked slowly behind the others with Gatomon.

"The poor Nunemon…if only I had been able to help them," she said.

"It's not your fault Hikari…we'll save them," Gatomon said.

"Hikari! Come on!" Taichi yelled from the head of the group.

"Coming!" she said as she picked up Gatomon and ran to catch up with the rest of them. They were standing in front of Myotismon's old castle.

"I know this place," Hikari stated.

"But that's impossible. When we came here it was before you came back to Digiworld with us," Koushirou stated. 

"Yeah…but I still have seen this place before," Hikari said. When they walked in it was decorated like the Gekomon's palace when Mimi had been pretending to be a princess. 

"This is definitely not Myotismon's old decorating style," Sora said as she clutched Yamato's hand. Biyomon and Gabumon looked at their friends then at each other, then they just shrugged their shoulders and kept on walking. Hikari wished she knew what was going on, everything was so familiar, yet she had never been here before. Hikari silently grabbed Takeru's hand and he looked over at her and saw her blush. Her blush deepened when Takeru shifted his grip so that her fingers interlaced with his own. Gatomon and Patamon were both sitting on top of their friends heads and sighed. Mimi was hugging Taichi tightly in fear as the big door in front of the group seemed to open by itself. When the Digidestined children were in the room it shut behind them. They turned around and saw the Leomon and Ogermon had opened and shut the doors. ((Apparently they were getting along better and only fought for fun)). 

"Welcome back Digidestined," Genai said as he stood in front of the group. Meanwhile in another castle on the far shores of Server, Ladymyotismon was preparing to transverse worlds and conquer the real world. 


	3. Trouble in Japan

digi2

****

Chapter 2; Trouble in Japan

"I'm worried, Daisuke. Why, out of all of us digidestined children, do they need Hikari?" Iori asked.

"I don't know…I just hope that nothing happens here while they're gone. Without our Digimon we'd be defenseless to any evil Digimon," he replied.

"Maybe we can monitor what's going on…hold on a sec," Miyako said as she sat down at Hikari's computer. 

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked her.

"I'm going to trail where Genai sent the last email to her from, then I can probably patch and bring up a video window and see what all is going on in the Digital World," she replied.

"You've been spending too much time with Koushirou," Iori stated.

"The question is, will it work?" Daisuke asked her.

"It should," she replied but just then the power went out.

"I guess not," Iori said sarcastically. 

"What happened? There's no storm or anything that could disrupt the power lines," Miyako said as she pressed her forehead to Hikari's desk.

"AHH!" Daisuke yelled as he looked out Hikari's window.

"What is it?" Iori asked.

"It's Digiworld," he replied. 

"This can't be very good," Miyako stated.

"Taichi…Hikari…where are you kids?" Taichi's father asked walking into Hikari's room. 

"Oh, hi Mr. Kamiya," Daisuke said.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"AHH! WHAT IS THAT!" Taichi's mother yelled from the backyard. They all ran outside to see several dark figures descend from the dimensional rift that separated the real world from the digital world.

"That must be what Genai was talking about when he said that there was a new evil," Miyako stated.

"What's going on kids?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"It's kind of like when that evil Digimon invaded the entire district and tried to kill Hikari," Daisuke replied.

"But Myotismon is dead…we were there, we saw Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon defeat him. And after they all left to fight in the continent that was in the sky," Mr. Kamiya stated.

"About an hour ago, Hikari got an email from Genai…he's a friend from Digiworld, saying that they needed her help," Miyako stated.

"So Hikari and the original chosen digidestined left to fight while we stayed here just in case something like this happened. Only we don't have our Digimon," Iori replied. 

"So what do we do?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"I don't know," Daisuke replied. The city was covered in an eerie black fog and screaming could be heard from all over the district.

"I have an idea, follow me," Miyako said. Taichi's mother and father followed them into Hikari's room.

"But Miyako…the power's out…" Iori started to say.

"Hikari always has a battery pack for it. There…now to find the right disk," she said as she rummaged through her bag.

"Wow! You really do hang out with Koushirou too much," Daisuke stated.

"This is no time for jokes! Ah…here it is," she said as she popped the disk into the hard drive.

"Come…on, come on," Iori cried. The Bakamon were getting closer with each passing minute. 

"Miyako…hurry!" Daisuke yelled.

"Come on, there…" she said and a blinding flash of light lit up Hikari's room. Just then the Bakamon burst through the front door. 

"Just stay still and keep quiet," Miyako said.

"There's no one here, let's go," a Bakamon said.

"What was that?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"It's a Digital Barrier. Koushirou told me once that when Bakamon were going after everyone, Genai sent this to him. It saved him and his parents. So I downloaded the same program onto a disk in case of an emergency," she stated.

"Wow, good thinking. It's times like this I'm glad you're a computer nerd," Daisuke said.

"I'm not a computer nerd! I'm a hacker!" she said.

"Whatever…now we have to figure out what's going on," he said. A loud voice was heard across the entire town.

"KNOW THIS DIGIDESTINED! I, LADYMYOTISMON, WILL RULE THE DIGITAL WORLD AND THIS ONE! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN STOP ME! YOUR DIGIMON ARE UNDER MY CONTROL AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! SHOW YOURSELF AND I MIGHT SPARE THEM!" the voice finished.

"What are we going to do?" Iori asked looking at Daisuke.

"I don't know…I just don't know," he replied. 


	4. Questions Answered

digi3

****

Chapter 3: Questions Answered

"Okay…can someone tell us what's going on?" Taichi asked.

"Queen Hikari…" a Nunemon said as Hikari picked it up.

"Huh? Queen Hikari?" Yamato asked.

"That's right…I forgot about that," Sora stated.

"Forgot about what, Sora," Mimi asked.

"When we were all separated, Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, Koushirou, myself, and our Digimon fell below Machinedramon's city. We were divided into two groups and when we were looking for Taichi and Koushirou, we found a city of Nunemon," Sora explained.

"Except they were being used as slaves by Warumonzimon. When we freed the Nunemon and defeated Warumonzimon, they started calling Hikari a queen," Takeru finished. 

"I still don't get it," Taichi stated.

"First of all, 300 years before you digidestined came to our world the continent of Server was ruled by different people, one for each province. This province, Clear Water, was ruled over by a kind and gentle ruler, Queen Hikari. She was very beautiful, her beauty was compared to that of an Angewomon," Genai explained. 

"But one day, she went to protect her subjects by doing battle with Myotismon, her body was destroyed, but not her spirit. She was reborn into a human form, knowing that Myotismon still ruled over the entire continent of Server and if she had been reborn as her Digimon form, he would have defeated her again," Leomon stated.

"So I was once a Digimon?" Hikari asked.

"Yes…in a way," Ogermon said. 

"Anyway…that's why when Parrotmon crossed worlds he attacked you, and also why Koromon was sent to help protect you. When he digivolved, we realized that it was Taichi's energy that had allowed him to digivolve into Augumon, and then into Greymon. That's why you were chosen as a digidestined, a protector of the Digital World and it's rulers." Genai finished. 

"Hikari…you're a queen?" Gatomon asked.

"I guess so," she replied.

"That must be why Myotismon tried to destroy the eighth child, because he knew she was the queen," Koushirou stated.

"Exactly…and now we need your help again. Ladymyotismon had vowed to destroy the Digital World, but right now we believe that she has crossed worlds and entered the real world," Leomon stated. 

"Then we have to go back," Joe said. 

"I agree," Yamato said.

"Well, what do the rest of you guys think?" Taichi asked.

"We can't go until Hikari can unlock the powers of her past. We've sent the other three Digimon to be with the other digidestined until you can return. Don't worry, we've also sent along Fridgimon, Meramon, and Wizardmon," Genai said.

"How do I unlock these powers?" Hikari asked.

"You have to figure that out yourself," Genai replied. 

"I'll help you Hikari," Takeru said.

"Thank you, Takeru," she said.

"All I can tell you, is to unlock the powers of the past you must find the royal symbol somewhere in the palace," Genai stated.

"Then we'll all start looking for it," Sora said.

"Yeah! Then we can help Hikari beat Ladymyotismon!" Taichi yelled.

"Okay…let's go," Yamato said.

"Maybe we should split up into groups of two?" Mimi asked, afraid to get lost in the huge place.

"Okay…I'll go with Yamato, Taichi you and Mimi can go together," Sora said.

"I'll go with Koushirou," Joe said.

"I guess that leaves me and Takeru," Hikari said.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Yamato asked.

"Yes!" everyone agreed and went off separate ways to help Hikari unlock her powers.


	5. Royalty and Digidestined

digi4

****

Chapter 4: Royalty and Digidestined

"Taichi? Do you think what Genai said was true?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, Mimi, what do you think Augumon?" Taichi asked.

"I remember that there used to be a bunch of rulers on File Island, but I don't know about here on Server," Augumon replied. 

"Now that I think about it, wasn't the King's name Takeru?" Palmon asked.

"Takeru?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, I remember now. He was the ruler of the mountain province of File Island," Augumon said.

"What are you guys talking about? Are you saying that Takeru is like Hikari? That he has powers too?" Mimi asked. 

"Well, we don't know," Palmon said.

"Come on, let's keep looking for the royal seal," Taichi said

***

"Well do you know what this royal symbol looks like?" Joe asked Gomamon.

"No," he replied.

"What do you mean, no!" Joe yelled.

"I mean I don't know what it looks like," he replied calmly.

"Oh that's just great!" Joe yelled.

"Calm down, Joe. It can't be too hard to find," Koushirou stated. 

"You know…I was thinking about something, I remember their was a king of the mountain province on File Island…I just can't remember his name," Tentomon stated. 

"Yeah, so, what's that got to do with Hikari?" Joe asked.

"Well, he was in love with Queen Hikari, but because of the distance between Server and File Island, they could never be together for very long," Tentomon explained.

"Is there a point to this?" Koushirou asked.

"Yes…if I could remember what his name was, he would probably do anything to help his love," Tentomon stated.

"Yeah…but didn't he die protecting her from Myotismon too?" Gomamon asked. 

"Oh, yeah…I forgot," he said.

"Then it's possible that this king of yours could have been reincarnated as any one of the digidestined," Koushirou said.

"TAKERU!" Joe yelled.

"What!" Koushirou asked.

"Takeru is this king that they're talking about. It makes sense don't you think?" Joe asked.

"I guess so, they're always hanging around with each other, and when Takeru first met Hikari he was protecting her," Koushirou thought.

"So if we can unlock both of their powers, Ladymyotismon wouldn't stand a chance," Tentomon said.

"Let's go then," Joe said as they continued their search.

***

"Yamato-chan? What do you think it is that we're looking for?" Sora asked. 

"I don't know, maybe some sort of stone carving, a statue…I don't know. Did you just call me Yamato-chan?" he asked changing the subject. Sora's hands quickly covered her mouth.

"Yes she did! I heard her! By the way…what does that mean anyway?" Biyomon asked. 

"Yeah Yamato…what does it mean when she calls you 'chan'?" Gabumon asked.

"Well, um…" Yamato started to say.

"I'm sorry Yamato…I shouldn't have…" Sora apologized. 

"It's okay, Sora-chan. We are dating, and I like it when you call me that," Yamato said as he hugged her. Sora blushed when she noticed that Biyomon and Gabumon were watching them.

"But right now we should worry about helping Hikari," he finished.

"You know Yamato…I felt like Genai wasn't telling us everything he knew about these so called royalties of the Digital World. I mean…there was definitely more than just Hikari," Sora said.

"I know…do you guys know anything about them?" Yamato asked the Digimon.

"Well, we weren't supposed to say anything, but on File Island, Takeru was our King," Gabumon answered.

"What! But that's impossible!" Yamato yelled.

"No it's not. The same thing happened to King Takeru that happened to Queen Hikari. He was visiting Server and was protecting the queen when Myotismon killed him. He was reborn and your brother Takeru," Biyomon said.

"But why didn't Genai tell us?" Sora asked.

"He wanted the two of them to find out for themselves. Besides, he thought that Hikari was going out with Daisuke," Gabumon answered.

"Should we go tell them?" Sora asked.

"No…we're going to keep looking for that symbol," Yamato said as they walked down the hall. In the shadows Genai, Leomon, and Ogermon were watching them.

"It was only a matter of time," Leomon said.

"I know…I just hope they find it soon, or both of our worlds are doomed," Genai said. 


	6. Clash of the Digimon

digi5

****

Chapter 5: Clash of the Digimon

"You'll be safer if you stay in here!" Daisuke called as Iori, Miyako, and himself ran out of Hikari's room. 

"But what about you?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. 

"We're the digidestined…we'll be fine!" Iori called. 

"I hope so," she whispered.

"Daisuke…what are we going to do? We're powerless without our Digimon," Miyako said.

"I know…I know, but…huh? Look over there it's Meramon…and Fridgimon!" Daisuke stated as he pointed to two Digimon fighting the Bakamon.

"Who's that?" Iori asked.

"It's Wizardmon!" Miyako called out.

"If they're fighting the Bakamon, then that means that they were sent here to help us," Daisuke stated as they ran towards the battling Digimon.

"Wizardmon!" Daisuke yelled as he neared the Digimon. The Bakamon had retreated and the three data type Digimon were looking towards the approaching figures.

"Daisuke?" Meramon questioned.

"Hi!" Iori said as they stopped running.

"Are we glad to see you, where are the others?" Fridgimon asked.

"They're all back in Digiworld…what happened to our Digimon?" Miyako asked.

"Ladymyotismon has turned them against us…I'm afraid only you can help them," Wizardmon said. 

"That's not good, until Hikari and the others get back…" Daisuke said.

"Hikari? Queen Hikari?" Meramon asked.

"Huh? No, Taichi's sister, Hikari," Iori said. 

"Taichi! He's gone back to Digiworld?" Meramon asked.

"Yeah…do you know him?" Daisuke asked.

"Are you kidding…if it hadn't been for Greymon and Birdramon I would have destroyed a Yokomon village," Meramon replied. 

"You know…now that I think of it, those black collars that the Digimon King was using when we were last in Digiworld were kind of like the black gears that Hikari and Takeru were always talking about," Miyako stated.

"And the pendants that are controlling Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon are made from the same material as the collars and the black gears," Wizardmon stated.

"So how do we save Veemon and the others?" Daisuke asked. 

"We're not sure…" Fridgimon said.

"They weren't turned against us until after we returned here," Wizardmon stated. 

"Maybe we can use the power of the crests," Miyako pondered. 

"It might work…right now they're in their rookie forms. But they're all still powerful," Meramon stated.

"Speaking of which!" Iori yelled and pointed at three approaching figures. 

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Veemon stated.

"Veemon stop!" Daisuke yelled. 

"Humph…a little human like you can't stop us from taking over your world," he replied.

"Hawkmon…don't you recognize me?" Miyako said with tears threatening to fall. 

"Emotional humans," was Hawkmon's reply. 

"Armadillomon…pleas don't do this," Iori replied.

"We will do as we wish!" came the reply. Veemon was about to attack Miyako when he stepped out in front of him.

"Get out of the way!" Veemon yelled. 

"NO! TRY AND REMEMBER VEEMON! THINK OF ALL THE TIMES WE FOUGHT EVIL!" Daisuke yelled.

"Tricks…don't listen to him," Hawkmon said.

"NO! They're not tricks…remember when we first met…and I freed you from the digiegg. You said that you had been waiting to meet me for a long time, and then you armor digivolved into Flamedramon," Daisuke pleaded. 

"I…I…" Veemon said and started to glow.

"Look! Your crest!" Miyako said.

"I remember!" Veemon yelled, "Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon! The flames of courage!" he yelled. 

"Flamedramon! You 're back!" Daisuke yelled as he hugged his Digimon friend. 

"Traitor!" Hawkmon said.

"No…Hawkmon please try and remember," Miyako said.

"You too Armadillomon!" Iori called. Miyako and Iori's crests of love and knowledge started to glow.

"I remember," Hawkmon said as he jumped into Miyako's arms.

"Hawkmon!" she said as she hugged him.

"Forgive me, Iori?" Armadillomon said sleepily.

"I forgive you…" he said as he hugged him. 

"We can't fight her…not yet," Flamedramon said.

"Huh? Why can't we?" Daisuke asked.

"We have to wait for the other Digidestined to return to this world," Wizardmon stated.

"Then I suggest we head back to the Kamiya's house…there's a digital barrier so we should be safe there," Miyako said. 

"Good idea…let's go," Hawkmon stated.


	7. Memories and Powers

digi6

****

Chapter 6: Memories and Powers

"Takeru…look at this," Hikari pointed out. 

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure…but it looks familiar to me," she replied.

"Do you think that's the royal symbol?" Gatomon asked. 

"Maybe…"

"Well let's see now…" Takeru said as he placed his hand on the top of the small jewelry box. Hikari placed her hand on top of his and so did Patamon and Gatomon. There was a blinding flash of light and they had disappeared form view.

"Hikari…are you alright?" Gatomon asked her.

"Yeah…I think so," she replied.

"Where are we?" Takeru asked.

"Look…it's File Island!" Patamon stated. They looked down and saw that they were floating in the sky high above Infinity Mountain. Hikari grabbed Takeru's arm, afraid to look down. 

"Welcome Queen Hikari…I've been waiting for you," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Hikari asked.

"I am the voice of the things that have passed, I am to show you who you used to be," the voice said. 

"But Genai said that Hikari was a Queen on Server…not File Island," Takeru said. 

"Yes…but for you to fully understand, you must see this," it said. In another flash of light Takeru, Hikari, Gatomon, and Patamon were standing in a throne room.

"Who's that?" Hikari asked.

"He looks kind of like an Angemon," Gatomon said. 

"Yes…that is King Takeru of the mountain province," the voice said.

"King Takeru!" Hikari yelled.

"Yes…that is why you two have always been close friends…see," the voice stated as someone entered the room.

"Queen Hikari…I am honored," King Takeru said as he stood up and bowed.

"King Takeru…I have come under unclear circumstances," the Queen said.

"What is it?"

"Myotismon has teamed up with Etemon…my kingdom is under siege and I have come to ask for your help," she replied.

"She looks like an Angewomon," Takeru whispered, causing Hikari to blush. King Takeru walked over to Queen Hikari and they hugged.

"You know I would do anything to help you," he said.

"I know…if only our kingdoms weren't so far apart from one another," she said still embracing him.

"So you're saying that in our past lives we were in love?" Takeru asked the voice.

"Yes…in fact you were planning on marrying one day. Then it happened," it said. In another flash of white light the group stood in a palace on Server. A sever battle was going on. They watched as Myotismon entered the room. King Takeru stood closely to Queen Hikari.

"Your kingdom is mine!" he yelled. Queen Hikari stepped towards him.

"You shall never have my kingdom!" she yelled.

"We shall see! GRIZZLY WING!" he yelled.

"NO!" King Takeru yelled as he pushed her out of the way. Queen Hikari watched as her only love was reformatted.

"No…no…NO!" she yelled as she turned to face Myotismon.

"Now my dear…you can surrender and I might spare you, or I can destroy you and take your kingdom by force," he sneered. 

"Over my dead body!" she yelled.

"That's the point," he sneered again.

"CELESTIAL…"

"GRIZZLY WING!" he yelled before she could finish her attack. Hikari closed her eyes and curled into Takeru as the attack hit Queen Hikari. She was clutching her chest and looking determinably at Myotismon.

"You may have…won this battle…but I…will return…to…to claim my…kingdom. You…will…" she said but before she could finish her sentence she collapsed and, like her King, was reformatted. 

"That's how we…died?" Takeru asked still holding a sobbing Hikari to him.

"Yes…unfortunately 'we' had no idea that you had planned to be reborn as humans. So now that you know this you can unlock your powers," the voice said.

"How? How can we do that?" Hikari asked as she looked at the vanishing scene before her.

"A reaction from the Crest…is the only way, I wish you good luck, to both of you," the voice said. In yet another flash of light they were back in the throne room of Queen Hikari's palace. Only this time it was in the present. 

"Takeru! Hikari!" Yamato called as he ran towards his brother and Hikari.

"Yamato!" he yelled and waved to him.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked them. 

"We're fine…and now we know how to beat Ladymyotismon," Hikari said. 

"You mean…you did it?" Koushirou asked as he and Joe walked over to them.

"Yes…we unlocked our powers," Takeru stated.

"Your powers? You too Takeru?" Joe asked.

"Yes…let's go help Daisuke and the others," he replied.

"You did it?" Taichi asked.

"Where have you been?" Yamato asked. Taichi wiped the lipstick of his face as Mimi walked beside him and giggled. 

"Let's go!" Takeru yelled as he held up his Digivice. The other children did the same and in the same column of rainbow light they returned to their own world.


	8. Reunited

digi7

****

Charter 7: Reunited 

"Hey Mrs. Kamiya!" Veemon yelled as he hopped into Hikari's room. 

"AHH! What's that!" Taichi's mother yelled and ran up to stand on Hikari's bed.

"It's okay, Mrs. Kamiya…he's a good Digimon," Daisuke said as he and the others walked into the room surrounded by the digital barrier. 

"Daisuke! You're back?" Mr. Kamiya stated, then joined his wife standing on his daughter's bed when Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Meramon, Wizardmon, and Fridgimon entered the room. 

"It's okay…they're with us…" Iori said as he walked in the room. 

"Well…"

"They're just like Gatomon and Augumon," Miyako stated as she picked up Hawkmon. Suddenly Hikari's computer started to flash.

"What's going on?" Mr. Kamiya asked Miyako as she sat down at Hikari's desk.

"AHH!" she yelled and jumped out of the way.

"Miyako?"

"The Digital Gateway is open…lookout," she yelled as she moved the chair out of the way. That instant Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Koushirou, Joe, Takeru, Hikari, and all of the Digimon fell out of the computer screen and onto the floor. 

"Hikari! Taichi!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled as she hugged her son and daughter.

"Mom…you can let go now," Taichi said. His mom promptly let go.

"What happened here?" Koushirou asked Miyako, who was blushing as he praised her intelligence for using the digital barrier program from Genai. 

"Bakamon…" Iori stated.

"Bakamon…now this is all too familiar," Joe sighed.

"Don't worry, Joe…now that Hikari is here…we'll beat him!" Gomamon said. 

"Huh, Hikari…what do you have to do with all of this?" her mother asked her.

"Uh…yeah that's really hard to explain, mom," Hikari said sheepishly as she stood up. Gatomon jumped onto her head.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her," she said.

"Come on Hikari…we can do this!" Takeru said as he grabbed her hand. Daisuke was fuming when he saw this.

"Our Digimon are pooped…we need to wait until they get their strength back," Miyako stated looking at Hawkmon and the others.

"Okay…we should be able to leave in an hour," Yamato said. 

"Uh…Hikari…can I talk to you for a minute?" Daisuke asked her. Hikari glanced at Takeru then followed Daisuke into the living room. 

"Yeah, Daisuke?" Hikari asked.

"Well I was wondering if you…would…everconsidergoingoutwithme," he said really fast. 

"Daisuke…I can't," she said.

"But why? It's Takeru isn't it?" Daisuke asked sounding rejected.

"Daisuke…I have a past, and once this battle is over I have to return to that destiny. You'll find out what we learned while we were in the Digital World when we battle Ladymyotismon," Hikari said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Right there, she didn't sound like Hikari Kamiya, rather Queen Hikari of Clear Water. An hour passed quickly for the Digidestined children. 

"Mom…Dad, stay here, you'll be safe," Taichi said as he was the last one to walk out of the house and join the Digimon and Digidestined. 

"You ready Hikari?" Taichi asked her.

"Ready!" she said. They all walked to where Ladymyotismon was holding the entire district hostage. The 11 digidestined and the 14 Digimon entered the park. 

"Hey Taichi!" a boy called. He walked away from his friends and over to Taichi. It was one of his friends from soccer. 

"Shingo…what are you doing here?" Taichi asked.

"I was captured…huh? Ah! There's more of them," Shingo yelled. 

"Don't worry Shingo…they're good monsters," Hikari stated, her face went from cheery to determined.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Let's go…Shingo, you stay with the others, and as soon as there is an opening get everyone out, okay?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah…sure…" he stammered and headed back towards the group. Hikari led the digidestined to where Ladymyotismon was sitting on her 'throne'.

"What's this…more children?" she asked.

"You're going down Ladymyotismon!" Taichi yelled.

"What impudence…Bakamon…dispose of these children," she replied. 


	9. Transformed

digi8

****

Chapter 8: Transformed

"Augumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Biyomom digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakukumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon! The flames of courage!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon! The wings of love!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon! The drill of power!" they all yelled.

"What's this…so you are the digidestined children. I might have known, Bakamon finish them off!" she yelled.

"NOVA BLAST!"  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
"HOWLING BLASTER!"  
"METEOR WING!"  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!"  
"HAND OF FATE…AH!"  
"LIGHTNING PAW!"

"FIRE ROCKET!"

"TEMPEST WING!"

"GOLD RUSH!" came the attacks. Ladymyotismon watched as the Bakamon caught on fire and were deleted.

"Hmm…very well then. METEROR SHOWER!" she yelled her attack and Greymon, Garurumon, and Flamedramon all de-digivolved. 

"Garurumon!" Yamato yelled as he ran towards Gabumon. 

"Sorry Yamato…I wasn't strong enough," he said.

"Don't worry," Yamato said. He heard a similar conversation go on between Taichi and Augumon, and Daisuke and Veemon. 

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!" 

"What's this and Angewomon? Then that means…NO!" Ladymyotismon called.

"What's wrong Ladymyotismon…you seem troubled," Angemon said, now hovering in the air beside Angewomon. 

"No! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" she yelled. 

"GATOMON!" Hikari yelled as she caught the cat like Digimon in her arms.

"Oh, poor Patamon," Takeru said as he picked up Patamon. One by one the Digimon fell, they were no match for Ladymyotismon. 

"STOP! THIS ENDS HERE!" Hikari suddenly yelled.

"What?" Ladymyotismon said as she looked at the girl. There was a strange white light surrounding her.

"Hikari!" Taichi yelled as his sister started to float into the air.

"NO! You can't be…" Ladymyotismon started to say.

"Your reign of evil ends here," Hikari said. The white light reminded Daisuke and the others of the light that surrounded the Digimon when they digivolved. 

"Taichi…what's happening?" Mimi asked as she crawled up beside Taichi. 

"I don't know…" he replied. 

"HIKARI!" Takeru yelled as the light shone brighter and blinded the Digimon and digidestined. When the light had reduced Queen Hikari was hovering in the air. The white light still shone around her. She looked very much like an Angewomon, except she had brown hair instead of blond and she wore a long flowing white dress instead of the pants Angewomon wore. She was definitely a figure of true beauty. 

"No! You're supposed to be dead! This can't be!" Ladymyotismon yelled.

"Is that…" Koushirou started.

"Queen Hikari?" Sora finished. 

"Is this possible?" Miyako asked Daisuke. 

"I…I don't know, Iori?" he asked.

"I think so…" he stammered. 

"My body may have been destroyed all those years ago, but my spirit lives on in this child. That is why your brother tried to destroy me, he knew I was the eighth child. But now the time has come for you to pay for your mistakes…" she said.

"I don't think so…you see my brother was a fool, and you will not survive this battle, I will make sure of that," she sneered.

"Hikari…don't!" Taichi yelled. Joe placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder.

"She has to do this…it's her destiny," Joe stated. 

****

~ To Be Continued ~


	10. Queen Hikari Takes a Stand

digi9 ****

Chapter 9: Queen Hikari Takes a Stand

The digidestined children watched as the two figures of Queen Hikari and Ladymyotismon fought above them. The energy that was emanating from them was so powerful that the children could sense it. It wasn't until Queen Hikari stopped and hovered a few feet away from Ladymyotismon did the children see how battered and bruised the two were. Though it seemed that Ladymyotismon was still stronger than Hikari. 

"Just as when my brother killed you, you are weak and pathetic! This is all too easy!" Ladymyotismon roared and surged at Queen Hikari sending the girl flying into one of the many buildings. While all the other digimon and the digidestined children could do, was stand and look on with utter horror as Hikari was thrashed around. Breathing hard from Ladymyotismon's assault, Queen Hikari struggled to stand up straight, her body sore and bleeding. Ladymyotismon merely laughed at her.

"You will not be laughing, when you are defeated," Queen Hikari said as she reached up and pulled a feather from her wings, the feather, turning into a silvery blade of her sword. Ladymyotismon blinked and smirked at her.

"You really are pathetic, a futile last attempt to win an impossible battle. Not only will your soul be trapped forever, but you have sacrificed the life of that weakling child!" she grinned.

"What!? No! Hikari!" Taichi yelled, Yamato and Koushirou holding him back. Hikari would die if she lost the fight, she needed help, but the digimon were too tired to do anything. And even if Gatomon could digivolve, she was in pain, she was feeling every blow that Queen Hikari was. At Taichi's outburst Ladymyotismon turned to face them.

"Such insolence, I should have finished you all off before this happened!" she yelled and aimed her hand at him and the other children.

"NO!" Hikari yelled, the voice was a mixture of her own and Queen Hikari's. Just as the blast reached the children, it never hit, Mimi opened her eyes and looked around, the other's were okay. Ladymyotismon was laughing uncontrollably. She looked behind the group of children and paled.

"Hikari!" she yelled. The other's opened their eyes and Queen Hikari lay there, her body bruised and burnt from the blast from Ladymyotismon. Takeru was the first at her side. 

"Hikari…Hikari please wake up," he whispered. Taichi knelt on her other side and supported her head with his hand he and the other children began to cry. Hikari had been the most innocent of them all, the sweetest angel among them all. 

"Ha! Your savior has fallen! Now you all share her fate!" Ladymyotismon yelled as she aimed another blast of energy at them. Takeru clenched his fists tightly and yelled furiously, his body being wrapped in a warm white light. 


End file.
